1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display that improves light extraction efficiency and lowers power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is configured by a top emission type, and a cathode included in an organic light emitting diode is made of a transparent material. This is for light penetrating through the cathode when light that is generated from the light emitting layer included in the organic light emitting diode is emitted to the light emitting surface of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
However, in the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, when the electrode is made of the transparent material, a problem by a resistance characteristic (e.g.: current-resistance (IR)) occurs, such that power consumption of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is increased.
In addition, in the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a polarizing plate or retardation plate is disposed at the side of the encapsulation substrate in order to suppress reflection of external light, and in this case, since light that is generated in the organic emission layer including the organic light emitting diode is emitted to the outside through a polarizing plate or retardation plate, a certain amount of light is largely lost thereby lowering light extraction efficiency.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.